A Muggle at Hogwarts?
by the ticklish pear
Summary: What do you think would happen if a muggle somehow came through the barrier onto platform nine and three Quarters? Some embarassing moments and one wild ride!
1. Through the barrier

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.

Anna walked quickly through the bustling train station in London. She struggled to read the information on her ticket, which proved impossible with her large amount of luggage and the morning rush hour crowd knocking into her occasionally. She carefully weaved her way through the crowd toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten where she set down her belongings and sat down on her suitcase to examine the ticket. Nervously checking her watch, she sighed with relief to see there were fifteen minutes to spare. She was waiting for the eleven o'clock train to arrive on platform nine where she was to be picked up by her grandmother and taken back to her house where she was to spend the rest of the summer holiday. She was quite close to her grandma and often counted down the days till they would meet. She felt slightly out of place sitting there and meeting unwanted stares that made color flood her face. She sat there wondering why something as small as a stare could make her blush just as bad as getting the hem of your skirt caught in your underwear after using the toilet.

A family of five caught her interest in the crowd as they walked closer but stopped abruptly when they caught sight of her. She noted to herself the odd articles of clothing that they were wearing. The husband and wife were wearing matching jogging suits while the children were wearing an assortment of miss-matched pants and shirts that seldom matched and were definitely out of style. Reminding herself it was rude to stare, she forced herself to become immensely interested in the scattered litter fluttering around the boarding passengers' feet. The family stood there for several minutes whispering amongst themselves.

"How are we supposed to get through with _her_ sitting in the way?"

" I don't know, perhaps we could somehow, oh I don't know!"

"Maybe we could scare her away by-----."

" Are you thick? Were not supposed to draw the muggles' attention. If you were to scare her away, we'd have the entire platform in an uproar!"

"There's no way will get there in time if we just keep standing here."

"Shh! Lower your voices for heavens sake! We'll just have to divert her attention elsewhere."

The wife reached into her rather large pant pocket and slyly pulled her wand from its depths. Anna, whose attention was still on the litter, felt her ticket tug out of her loose grip and fly out in front of her. She chased it a ways through the crowd and grasped the ticket with the tips of her fingers, but her rapid movement caught her off balance and she fell to her hands and knees. At this chance, the parents pushed the trolleys through the barrier while the children followed behind them. Anna got to her feet; face the shade of a tomato, and walked back to her luggage. As she reached her destination, a force hit her in the side and she fell to the ground. The boy from the wizarding family and run into her and knocked them both to the floor.

"Oh, ummm… s-so s-sorry, I um…." Stammered the boy, whom clearly frightened, jumped up and ran to his father's side and never looked back.

"_Geez, he could at least have helped… me…up...?" _she thought to herself, but her thoughts stopped short when her eyes caught sight of a train that looked as if from a storybook. It was all black with red trim and roofing, smoke billowing from its stack. She wandered closer to the crowd, which was giving off an aura of excitement. She read the sign overhead that read ' Hogwarts Express, platform 9 ¾' and started to become lightheaded.

"_This must be some kind of dream, or my head must have met the floor a little too hard."_ She thought to herself, rubbing the back of her head. The train uttered a shrill whistle while parents bid their goodbyes to their children and ushering them onto the train.

"Oy love! Hurry onto the train before your left behind! Quickly now!" said a strange woman pushing Anna closer to the river of children clogging the train door.

"But I'm suppose to be meeting my grandma any minute now." Said Anna, but her voice was drowned out by the group of chattery teens. She tried to push past them to find her way back to her luggage, but the sea of students flooding their way onto the train forced her to climb up with them, butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach all the while.

"_Grandma is going to freak when she only finds my suitcase." _She thought to herself, wondering all the while how she was going to get herself back home.

A.N. O.K. I know, a little short but i'm working on it as I go along.If some of you are wondering the hazyness of her passing through the barrier( like if it would become solid like when Dobby plugged it up) but we can dream can't we?


	2. On the train

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns All Harry Potter, I just have fun with it. this chapter was written hastily because of request( thanks for the review by the way!) so be nice if there is an error.

She peered around nervously at the other children and began to freak out as the train slowly started to move.

"_I've got to get out of here!" _She thought and frantically searched for an exit. She reached the door but it was too late; the train had already left the station and was increasing speed. Her stomach began to churn at the rate of the rolling scenery.

"_Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom!" _She thought and ran for the door with a stick figuresign, ripped open the cubicle door, and proceeded to be sick. There was another creek of the door as a sleek, blond haired figure walked in.

"Oy, can't you read? This is the boy's bathroom. You must be some kind of a mudblood to be as thick as you." He said. She didn't really know what he meant, but it was defiantly obvious he was not very friendly. She plopped down onto the floor and wiped her hair away from her flushed face.

"Could you get me a paper towel or something?" She said and queasily tried to get to her feet.

"Gross, why would I want to help a mudblood?" He said and backed away a few steps. Despite her awkward position, she gave him an annoyed look and got the towel herself and tried to wipe away the disgusting taste.

"Well let me tell you something, I've never met anyone so rude as to not even help someone when they are sick." She said and marched with her head held high out of the boy's toilet. He followed quickly after her and wrenched her back to face him.

"Nobody talks to me like that, mudblood."

"Stop calling me that and keep your hands off me!" She yelled and pushed him away. Many heads popped out of the cubicles at the sound of the shout and a small crowd had begun to form. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just happened to be in the cubicle that they were arguing in front of and gave them a front row seat. Malfoy was furious and pointed his wand right in her face.

"Are you threatening me with a _stick_?" She said with a little sarcasm and confusion in her voice. Malfoy stared at her with a look of "_What_!?" on his face and a little light went off in Hermione's head. She rushed out the cubicle door and tried to come up with something to distract Malfoy with.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Said Hermione and directed herself to Malfoy, " Thank you so much for finding her for me." She said and pushed Anna toward the cubicle. Harry and Ron gave each other sideway glances and ran to Hermione's aid. Malfoy was appalled that Hermione had slighted him so and the clue presented to him as to what Anna was was forgotten.

"Like I would do anything for you Granger." He said, "You and your mudblood lot." He said and nodded toward Anna. At this remark, Harry and Ron pulled their wands on Malfoy.

"Don't call them that." Said Harry. A prefect broke through the crowd.

"Do we have a problem?" Said the prefect. All of them hastily put their wands away and Hermione replied.

"Oh no, we're all fine here." She said and ushered them into the cubicle, closed the doors, and pulled down the shades.

" Whew, that was close." Said Hermione and plopped onto the seat. Anna stood by the door viewing them all with utter confusion.

"How did you get in here?" Said Hermione.

"I don't really know." Anna said back.

"Is anyone going to tell me what on earth is going on here?" said Ron with a confused look on his face.

"She's a muggle." Hermione whispered.

"You don't have to whisper. She's going to have to be obliviated anyway." Said Harry as he slumped into a relaxed position.

"What on earth is going on and why does everyone keep calling me names?" Said Anna slightly distressed.

"You are on the train to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Witchcraft and wizardry? You mean to say that you guys can do magic?" Anna said with wide eyes.

"Yes." Said Ron.

"Then that stick that boy was pointed in my face was a…" Anna said as her face paled several shades.

" A wand? Yes." Said Hermione. Anna plopped into the seat in a state of shock.

"Maybe we should do it now and spare her the stress." Said Harry.

"No, you know we can't do that, we'd be in so much trouble. Plus we'd have to do it again anyway, otherwise she'd remember the rest of the trip." Said Hermione.

"What's obliviate mean?" Asked Anna. Ron opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron, don't tell her that."

A. N. Review please! its encouraging.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

It was nearly nightfall and the Hogwarts train had just met its destination. Anna looked out the window.

"I don't see a castle." She said as she squinted into the darkness.

"Muggles aren't supposed to be able to see it. That is just one of the spells Dumbledore put over the school to keep muggles away." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"What's a muggle and who's Dumbledore?"

"You ask too many questions." Whined Ron, who was eating the last of a chocolate frog. Anna cringed as he bit a leg off.

"Quiet Ronald. Muggles are what wizards call people without magical powers, and Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts and possibly one of the greatest wizards of all time."

"We should probably get going." Said Harry as he glanced up and down the train hall.

"C'mon lets go, stay close to me and don't talk to anyone." said Hermione as she led Anna down the now bustling train. Harry and Ron followed up from behind as people started to push and shove through the doorway.

"Whoa." Exclaimed Anna as she spotted Hagrid calling for first years. Ron pushed her forward.

"Good thing you had some extra robes Hermione or we would have never been able to get her as far as the gate."

"Why do I keep feeling like I have forgotten something important?" said Anna as she turned to look back at the train. The trio looked at each other.

"Let's get her across the border." Said Harry as they approached the horseless coaches; Luna and Neville joined them.

"I don't think I've ever laid eyes on you before. What's your name?" said Luna as the coach jerked into motion.

"Anna"

"Nice to become acquainted." Said Luna. "Where do you reside?"

"I'm-----"

"She's a transfer student from Beauxbatons." Hermione interrupted.

"But why do you have on a Gryffindor uniform?" said Luna as she eyed the Maroon and gold tie.

"Oh, they're mine. She lost her trunk on the trip to the train station." Hermione lied as the guys stared in amazement at her quick wit.

" It must have been Menahunies." Luna concluded.

"Menahunies? What are they?" said Neville speaking up for the first time.

"They are little nymphs that like to hide your belongings. My dad almost caught one once using a lavender pair of socks. Those are their favorite----."

"Oh look, we're here." Said Harry and quickly jumped out the halted coach. Anna's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Every window was bathed in candle light and every nook and cranny of the abode held an excited energy. Her jaw dropped as she walked through the huge oak doors and into the Great Hall. She stared in amazement at the enchanted ceiling. Hermione elbowed her in the side.

"Stop staring at the ceiling; people are starting to notice." Anna blushed and stared at feet all the way to their seats. Hermione and Harry sat on either side of her and Ron sat on the opposite side of the table right in front of her. The crowd quieted as Dumbledore tapped his glass.

"Welcome back everyone! I hope everyone had a pleasant and uneventful summer. And without further ado, Bon Appetite!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the marvelous feast appeared. Anna stared wide–eyed in amazement and then glanced back at Dumbledore, who flashed her a wink. She nearly gasped out loud and whispered to Hermione.

"He winked at me." Hermione shook her head.

"He never misses a trick, does he?" Just then nearly headless Nick popped his head out of the mashed potatoes in front of Ron and Anna let out a blood-curdling scream. Everyone around her, including Nick, stared at her in shock. People began to laugh and whisper as Anna's blood rushed to her face.

"It's going to be a long Night." Said Hermione as she shook her head.

**************************************************************************************************************

"We need to find Dumbledore." Said Hermione as they left the Great Hall after dinner. They snuck down a secret corridor away from the crowd of students and headed to Dumbledore's office. In no time at all they found themselves at the spiral entrance.

"Anybody know the password?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry "but I bet I can Guess. Gooseberry Jam." The staircase sprang to life and they hurried to jump on for the ride. They entered the circular office and Anna lagged behind totally enthralled in the sight before her. Dumbledore paced lightly behind his desk.

"Welcome, I believe you have quite a story to tell me." He said as he walked up to Anna. She proceeded to tell him how she got onto the platform and onto the train.

"Well, that is an interesting tale. But it is late and I believe we all could use some beauty sleep. We'll figure this all out tomorrow."

"P-please don't obliterate me, or whatever it is you do." Said Anna, now scared for the first time.

"Everything will be fine child, but now I believe some sleep is in order." Said Dumbledore as he led them all to the door. They made their way up to the dormitories without any run-ins and made it through the portraitdoor without much trouble (if you count out the fat lady hitting on Ron). The girls made their way upstairs to find a bed ready for Anna. She fell quickly to sleep and dreamt of magic spells and bubbling potions.


End file.
